Crossroad
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward Cullen is about to propose Isabella Swan when comes across one of the biggest shocks of his life- His late wife isn't dead after all!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Should I tell him?

Or may be I shouldn't.

I had waited so long for this day.

It was supposed to be one of the biggest day of my life.

I shouldn't tell him. May be he'd never know!

But he deserves to know.

_"First love, the best thing in the world, Isabella... Not easy to forget."_

I remember him saying that.

Yes.

He deserves to know.

"Isabella, I..." he smiled as he took a deep breath. "I want to ask you something."

"I want to tell you something, Edward." I said.

"Ummm... What?" he smiled.

It was time to tell him, even if it kills me.

"Why so serious, Ms Swan?" he asked.

"Tanya is alive, Edward." I said.

**A/N: I don't know if anyone still reads Twilight fanfiction, but still...**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year Ago**

**EPOV**

"So what do you think about it?" My brother, Jasper asked me about one of the business related stuffs on the phone.

"Their proposal was as bad as could be, or probably even worse." I replied him as I entered the shop."Next time onwards make sure that these type of issues don't come across me. I don't have time for all this bullshit."

"I thought it was a good proposal." he said.

"You thought it was _good_?" I rolled my eyes. "No wonder Dad says you're still a novice when it comes to Business."

"You're so rude, dude." he said. "Anyway, he was our friend. You could have..."

"One of the basic rules of the Business says that one shouldn't mix Business and friendship." I said.

"No wonder you don't have any friends." he chuckled.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to hear your not-so-funny jokes. Let me buy my stuffs. Talk to you later."

"What did I do to deserve such a boring ass brother?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"_Edward Cullen?_" A voice came from the behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

_"Isabella Swan?"_ I asked with a surprise.

"Oh my God... Oh my God. I can't believe this." she came forward to hug me. "I can't believe you're standing in front of me. "It's been so long. How long has it been? Nine years?" she smiled, "Or ten? Oh whatever it is, just let it go. How is everyone? How is Jazz? How are Esme and Carlisle? Man! Don't you look sexy now?"

"Damn! You still talk too much, Isabella." I chuckled.

"I don't talk too much." she smiled, "You talk a little too less."

"Naah!" I smiled, "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"May be I should be the one to ask this question." she grinned, "What are you doing in Florida? On a business trip? This does not seem like a perfect place to talk, isn't it?" she asked as she roamed her eyes around. "We have a lot to catch up, right? Come on, hurry up and buy your stuff."

"I think you're right." I said.

Few minutes later, we were sitting in a cafe.

"Why are you smiling?" Isabella asked.

"Who me? No, I am not smiling." I said.

"Yes, you were." she smirked.

"What? I mean, this just seems a bit amusing, you know?" I chuckled, "You and me, sitting in a cafe after all these years."

"Yeah, hard to believe it's been nine years. We're teenagers the last time we met. Oops! Sorry!" she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean I was the teenager. You were already an old man." she winked.

"Oh please..." I shook my head, "I was only twenty-three."

"Still an old man." she shrugged her shoulder.

"Very funny." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. "I am only four years older than you."

"But still I was mature than you."

_"Mature? _Funniest thing I have ever heard." I laughed.

"Yes, I was. God, what the heck are we talking about?" she laughed, "I've so many questions, but you side-tracked me. So, from where to begin? Alright tell me, what are you doing here?" she asked.

That was first of the many questions followed after.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"Sorry I need to reply to this mail. It's a bit important." I groaned as I began typing in the phone.

"Which kind of work you do that doesn't even allow you to have your coffee with peace?" she asked.

I just chuckled in return.

"I believe one shouldn't focus too much on work. But hey, who I am I talking to? You were always like this. I still remember how busy you used to be with your homework and..."

"How much do you talk, woman?" I repeated my line and laughed. "Alright. I won't touch my phone again." I said, "So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here last month. New job, you see?"

"Cool." I smiled.

"So howz your wife? Tanya Denali, right?" she smiled.

"You don't know about it?" I smiled weakly.

"What?" she asked.

"Tanya... she couldn't survive in one road accident." I said.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Edward. I am really sorry. I didn't know about it." she said desperately. "Please believe me."

"It's okay. I've accepted the fate now." I said.

"I am sorry." she repeated.

"It's okay." I said, "By the way, what about you?" I asked, "Got married or something?"

"Naah! Still a single." she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"But Mama, I told her to not to use my PSP," I heard a little old boy's voice, who was sitting on the table next to us, "She doesn't know how to use it. She..."

"How would I know if you don't teach me?" the girl of same age said.

I chuckled at their stupid fight.

"The boy seems to be like you," commented Isabella.

"What?"

"Remember how you wouldn't let us use your computer?" she chuckled.

"Oh you still remember it? Man! Jasper and you used to annoy me so much." I laughed.

"I was one annoying neighbor for sure." she said.

_"Why did you both use my computer? I told you not to touch it." I barked, "I had reached at ninth level of this game and now... I've to start from the beginning. Why did you close the game? Why did you touch it for God's sake, you stupid kids?"_

_"I told Isabella not to do it," scared Jasper said, "But she said she knows a little bit. I told her that you don't like when anyone touches your computer, but she said we shouldn't be afraid of you. She said..."_

_I groaned. I hate this girl._

_"Why did you touch it if you don't know how to use it?" I snapped at her._

_"How would we learn if you don't teach us?" she argued._

_I hated this girl, instead of saying sorry, she was arguing with me._

_"I'm scared." Jasper told her._

_"No need to be scared, Jazz. He'd do nothing." she smiled at him._

_I groaned again. I hate this girl._

I laughed out loud as I remembered that.

I couldn't remember when was the last time I was so light-heartened.

Whatever it was, it felt good to laugh so much after ages.

Guess, I should do it more often!


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Hey... How are you?" I asked surprisingly as I received a call from Isabella during next weekend. I was so busy with setting up the new branch of our business in Florida that I had almost forgotten I had met Isabella a week ago, and we had had so much fun reminiscing memories.

"Surprised to receive a call from me?" she asked.

"Ummm...Yeah, kind of." I said.

"You know what? I just had a conversation with your mother on the phone. I couldn't help calling you." she chuckled.

"Oh, you called her? She must have been surprised to hear from you, right?"

"Right. And I, too, loved talking to her after ages. And... She has assigned me a duty." she chuckled.

"What duty?" I asked.

"Well... Okay, I'll quote her. She said, 'Isabella, I am really worried about Edward, you know? He's completely shunned himself after Tanya's death. I know he loved her. We all miss her, too. But it's been a year and he has whole life ahead of him. I am so worried for him. He doesn't even smile nowadays. Do you have any good friends, you know, who can be a good match for Edward? He is in Florida for next three weeks. If you can set him up with someone, then... " she laughed.

"Did my mother really tell all this stuff to you?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I mean, _really_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." she said.

"God! She's like the worst mother ever. What does she think? I can't think what is good for me?" I said. I am going to have words with her. This was the limit.

"Soo... I am going to send you the details about my friends. I am gonna be the best matchmaker, dude!" Isabella said.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

_"Okay, I am gonna send you pics of some of my single friends._

_-I"_

I groaned as I received a whatsapp message from Isabella.

_"Don't you dare._

_-E"_

_"Why?_

_-I"_

_"I am happy being a single._

_-E"_

_"You should forget the past and try to move on._

_-I"_

_"First love, the best thing in the world, Isabella. Not easy to forget..._

_-E"_

_"That's because you haven't seen these ladies! ;)_

_-I"_

I see, this girl still holds an ability to irritate me!

_1) Jessica_

She sent one picture.

_2) Angela_

Another.

_3) Maria_

I shook my head in disbelief and dialed her number.

"Just stop." I snapped. "I am not interested in any of your fucking friends."

"Oops! Are you angry?" she asked.

Well, shouldn't I be?

"Sorry, Edward. I was just trying to be funny. " she said.

"And sorry to inform you, but you failed terribly. It was not funny at all." I blasted.

"There you go. I was living in a delusion that my sense of humor is so great. In fact, I was hoping to be a comedian someday. Thanks for breaking my bubble." she replied_._

_What?_

"Shut up." I laughed.

"You found my last line funny, didn't you? Aah! So my sense humor isn't that bad after all!"

"You're crazy." I shook my head.

"But tell me... Did you like any of them?"

"Isabella, just shut your mouth or..."

"You must have liked at least one lady." she said.

"I didn't see any pics."

"I think you would had liked Jessica." she continued.

"No way. She looked like a hooker." I blurt out.

"Aah! So you did see those pictures, Mr Liar." she said.

Oops!

"Well, I must say you don't have a good set of friends." I joked. "None of them were good."

"I can send you some more pics." she said. "In fact, I was sending you more pics, but you called and my process was interrupted!"

I shook my head.

"Naah! I don't think I am going to like any of your friends!" I said.

"Why?"

"You have set the standards so high, Isabella. Going by how beautiful you have become, I thought your friends would be the same, but no!" I joked. "Hey wait! I got an idea."

"What's that?"

"I think you should set up yourself with me." I laughed. "At least you seem better than your friends."

"Ewwww..." she said and I laughed out loud.

"Why? I think it's a good idea." I chuckled. "Wanna come on a date with me, babe?"

"I would die before doing so."

I laughed again.

"So dinner for tomorrow is fine with you,right?" I continued.

"Shut up, Edward." she said and hung up.

I laughed out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

_**EPOV**_

_"You can't go on a date with Alice. Who will come with me then?" Isabella pouted. They were playing some another stupid game._

_"Edward can go on a date with you, right Jasper?" Five year old Alice said._

_"Right." Jasper smiled at his crush._

_"Oh please... I'm not going to play such stupid things. I'm Nine now, not five like you all. I'm a big guy." I said, without taking my eyes off my book._

_"Please Edward..." Isabella came forward and snatched the book from me. "Please... Please... Please..."_

_"Give my book back, you crazy girl." I said, annoyed._

_"No, I won't give it back until you say 'Yes'. Please say 'Yes' to come on a date with me. Please..." she begged._

_"No." I put my hands across my chest._

_"Please... Who else will come with me then? Please... Please... Please say 'Yes'. Please... I'll give your book back, I promise."_

_"Alright." I screamed, "But I'm gonna play for only five minutes."_

_"Okay." Isabella clapped excitedly as she asked Alice, "What should we do now?" _

_"Ummm… Now that I and Jasper, and you and Edward are boyfriend and girlfriend, we're supposed to go on a date." I had no idea why had I even agreed to play this stupid stuff!_

_"You know so much about this thing." Isabella was on awe of Alice's knowledge._

_"Alice is very smart." said Jasper._

_"Jasper and I will go to the right side of the garden, and you and Edward will go to the left side of the garden for our dates." Alice decided the 'venues' of the dates._

_"Perfect." Isabella clasped her hands together._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I've got too much to study and I've already wasted too much time on your stupid game." I groaned._

_"No… Please…. Please come with me on a date… Please…. If you don't come, then who's going to come with me? Please…." Isabella begged me._

_"God, I'm telling you this is the last time I'm playing this type of stupid games." I barked._


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Now you can ride the horse, eh?" I asked Isabella.

"Oh yes. May be better than you." she said proudly.

"We'll see." I smirked.

So we did meet the next day. Isabella called me to ask if I wanted to join her for horse-riding and I had said a 'Yes'. It's been ages since I had done that. I loved horse-riding. Plus, especially with Isabella, it was so much fun.

_"Oh my Goddd... Helppppppppp me... Please save meeeeee..."_

_"Edward, go and save her." Jasper told me, "You always brag about how great horseback rider you are." he was screaming, "Why the hell are you riding so slow now? Go ahead and save her... Damn it. Can't you hear me?" I groaned._

_"If she doesn't know how to ride the horse, well she shouldn't have tried to ride 'Twilight'." I said. Best skills were needed to ride 'Twilight', one of our horses._

_"Are you kidding me? This is not the time to give a lecture. Go... and save her..."_

_I looked in the direction 'Twilight' was running and guessed he was right._

_It was time to save Isabella._

_Again._

_"Edward... please save me... Please..."_

_She screamed yet again as she saw me coming after her._

_"Why are you riding your horse so slow? Save me... I'm dying..."_

_And then..._

_The one of the most adventurous things of my life had happened._

_That scene belonged to a Hollywood movie, I guessed._

_The things happened too quickly._

_I jumped on her horse, like a superhero._

_She screamed._

_I took the control of 'Twilight'._

_She clung to me._

_Few seconds later, she raised her head from my chest, and whispered, "Wow!"_

"Remember, when you had saved me while I had tried to ride 'Twilight'? God, I was so impressed with you." she laughed.

I felt like I was caught off guard.

"You were thinking about the same?" I asked with a surprise.

"You,too?"

"Yup."

"God, it was like a Hollywood movie. Like, a hero saves his heroine from the... Aaahhh... " she sighed.

"That was funny." I laughed.

"I still wonder how had you done it? I mean, how the hell had you managed to jump from the running horse?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Well... I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulder and laughed harder. "Anyway, let's see if I can do that again today." I smirked.

"No way, Mister. Because..." she smirked, "First, I'm an expert now. And second, you're too old." she winked as she took the position on her horse.

"You..." I shook my head and was about to take the position on my horse when he began running and I was thrown from the saddle.

The last thing I remember was Isabella screaming my name.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Edward...Are you hearing me? Edward?" I said anxiously, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Just don't worry, Miss. We'll take him to the hospital." Two young men told me.

"Please..."

We took him in the hospital and the doctor said that there was nothing to worry about even though he had passed out. He had a minor fracture in his left leg. I took a sigh of relief.

I couldn't help thinking how handsome he was as I saw him lying peacefully on the bed in the hospital. His soul was as beautiful as his face. What was I thinking about? I shrugged the thought as soon as it appeared in my mind. It felt like I was that teenage Isabella Swan again.

Few minutes later, Edward opened his eyes, and the first thing he asked was, "Am I dreaming?"

"Oh you're awake!" I grinned.

"Am I dreaming?" he repeated.

"Mmm... No?" I said. I was confused. What's wrong with him? Hope he hadn't had any serious brain injury. What was I talking about? He was fine. It was just a trivial injury, for God's sake.

"No, I must be dreaming." he let out a weak chuckle, "Or there is no way you're completely fine and I'm in the trouble."

"You think you're funny." I snorted.

"Don't you think the same?" he smirked.

"Edward, just look at you. You had fallen from the horse, you passed out, you're admitted to the fucking hospital, you've fracture in your leg and yet… you're cracking lame jokes." I shook my head.

"Hence, that proves the point I guess. I am a funny dude, right?" he chuckled.

"Not a dude." I teased, "A funny old man."

"God, you're too much. I'm just thirty two, for God's sake. If anyone else hears you, they would feel like I'm fifty or something."

"Well, if you were fifty, women would have gone mad after you." I joked.

"What? Why?" he sounded confused.

"You know, nowadays ladies have gone mad after 'Fifty shades of Grey'. So if you're fifty, well they would think you're... _hot._" I felt no shame in laughing at my lame joke.

"Have you read that book?" he asked."I seriously question the IQ of people who reads that kind of literature."

"Well..." I felt embarrassed, "Yes."

"Aah! I should have known." he laughed.

That's when his phone began to ring.

"Can you please...?" he asked me to bring his phone as he couldn't reach to the desk.

I nodded and was about to hand over his phone to him, when I saw Jasper's name flashing.

"It's from Jazz." I smiled as I received it and put it on the speaker.

"Hello Jazz." I smiled.

"Isabella?" Jasper sounded surprised, "I dialed Edward's number, right? What are you doing there? Wait! Ooohhh! You both guys finally hooked up, eh? Finally! Oh my God!"

I looked at Edward in horror, whose expressions looked like, were mirroring mine.

"I'm so happy for you guys. It could have happened years ago you know, if Edward's dumb ass would had known earlier. " Jasper was still going on.

Well, Jasper Cullen deserved a place in the hell!


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"What are you talking about?" Edward almost shouted.

"Edward? I thought I was talking to Isabella. Anyway..." he sighed, "I'm so happy for you guys. It could have happened a lot earlier you know, if your dumb ass had known it earlier." Jasper repeated.

Edward seemed puzzled like never before.

"Isabella, you finally got your wish fulfilled, eh? Now just do one thing. Get married and have few babies." Jasper said.

I was going to kill him the next I meet him. I mean, how could he…? I was lost at words. What a contrast was in between these two brothers! One was hardly the man of words, and the other, well, he couldn't shut his fucking mouth. I think that's what happens when you get married to a person like Alice Whitlock, who doesn't think twice before uttering complete non-sense.

But Damn! This whole situation was so embarrassing. What would Edward think?

God, just kill me, please!

"Shut your fucking mouth." Edward shouted.

I became alert as he hung up the phone.

"Has he lost his mind or what?" he said. "What the fuck was he talking about?"

"Ummm…" I didn't answer anything.

"Anyway, I don't want to waste time by talking about his nonsense. So…" he sighed, "When should we go back again for horse-riding? What are your plans for next weekend?" he smiled.

I stared at him in disbelief.

Everyone always said that it's so difficult to read Edward's mind. One can never guess what's going on in his mind! And guess, they were right.

I was completely puzzled by his reaction.

Man! How to know what is he thinking at the moment?

God help me!


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

_"It could have happened years ago you know, if your dumb ass had known it earlier."_

What exactly did that idiot mean by that?

I was puzzled like never before.

_"Isabella, you finally got your wish fulfilled, eh? Now just do one thing. Get married and have few babies." _

And what was that?

I needed to talk to him regarding this when I am alone.

What the fuck all his bullshit mean?

But for now, I am going to react cool! Like none of this has bothered me, just to make sure that Isabella doesn't feel awkward!

"Anyway, I don't want to waste time by talking about his nonsense. So…" I sighed, "When should we go back again for horse-riding? What are your plans for next weekend?" I smiled.

She stared at me.

Why the fuck was she staring at me like this?

I acted totally normal, right?

"Hey, I need to attend this call. I will be back in few minutes." she said as she rushed out of the room.

I dialed Jasper's number without wasting a moment.

"What the hell did you mean by all that bullshit?" I directly asked him.

"What?"

"All that '_It could have happened years ago you know, if your dumb ass had known it earlier_.' And '_Isabella, you finally got your wish fulfilled, eh? _' " I mimicked him. "What did all that mean? And we didn't hook up, for your kind information!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he said like an idiot.

"Just stop acting like an idiot and answer my questions." I said.

"Oh! It's just... I thought... Oh!"

I was going to kill him!

"Actually, Isabella used to have a crazy crush on you, but you never had an idea about it. When she answered your phone,I thought... you talked about everything and I thought finally you cleared everything between you!"

_What_?


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Edward? It's been three days since I had last met Edward, but I couldn't get him out of my mind ever since. And I had no fucking idea why the fuck I was behaving like this.

It seems I was back to my teenage years, when Edward used to rule my mind and heart. I thought everything was changed in these nine years, but guess, I was wrong.

The more the things change, the more they remain the same. I have started behaving like an idiot again, and Edward doesn't seem to give a damn about my feelings, like always!

That's when I received a call from him.

"Hey..." I smiled. "How's your leg?"

"Aah it's fine... How are you?" he asked.

"Ummm... Good." I replied tersely.

"Mmm... can I ask you something?" he asked.

Suddenly I felt nervous. What the hell was he going to ask me now? It must be regarding what Jasper told him a few days ago.

"Isabella, are you there?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ummm.. Yeah." I said nervously.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"_What?_" I almost shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Isabella? It's been three days since I had last met her, but I couldn't get her out of my mind ever since. And I had no fucking idea why the fuck I was behaving like this.

Jasper said I used to be her crush. _Really?_ I never knew about it.

But why the hell am I still thinking about it? It was just a crush, for God's sake. That doesn't mean anything. And also, more than nine years have been passed since then.

So why can't I stop thinking about it?

Well, I think I knew the answer. The answer is, an exact opposite thing is happening now.

_I am the one who's having a crush on her now!_

Wow! At thirty two, I am having a crush on someone! Talk about immaturity!

Immaturity or whatever it was, she was completely ruling my mind since past few days. Around her, I feel so different. Around her, I feel so happy.

Alright.

I am going to ask her directly.

The worst that could happen is, she will reject me, right?

Yeah, I am just going to go with this plan. I will think about consequences later on.

I decided to call her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Present**

**EPOV**

It's been almost a year since I had asked Isabella for our first date. A lot of things have changed since then.

After Tanya's death, I had become completely despondent. I had begun to feel like my life had lost the meaning.

That was until Isabella reentered in my life. If twenty years ago someone had told me that someday I would fall in love with Isabella Swan, I'd have killed him probably. I never imagined Isabella and I could be together someday.

But that's what life is about, right? You have to face shocks and surprises on its every turn.

And today I am planning to give one more surprise to Isabella.

_I am going to propose her!_

She has just returned from her work related trip and today feels like the perfect day.

"Isabella..." I smiled as I took her hand in mine, "I want to ask you something."

She didn't react as I her expected her to be. She seemed to be lost in thoughts. She didn't seem at her usual self.

"I want to tell you something, Edward." she said.

"Why so serious, Ms Swan?" I smiled.

"Tanya is alive, Edward." she said.


End file.
